Movies found on digital video discs (DVD) are but one example of how digital media has become very popular in homes, automobiles, and the like. There are entire standards groups, such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), that determine audio and video coding standards (e.g., MPEG2) to regulate various forms of digital media. Despite the ubiquitous nature of digital media and content, manipulating items like MPEG files (e.g., DVDs) and other forms of digital data can be cumbersome. For example, in addition to normal playback operations such as Play, Pause and Stop, media content may be manipulated using a “trick mode” or “trick play.” Trick mode allows a user to manipulate content with actions such as fast forward, fast reverse, time seek, jumping to a scene in a movie, and so forth. However, advancing (e.g., “fast forwarding”) data, reversing (e.g., “fast backward”) data, or performing similar manipulations can result in a jerking and inconsistent playback that can be frustrating for the user.